


the there and back again

by lazyfish



Series: promptober [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: On Halloween night, Jemma gets a surprise trick-or-treater.





	the there and back again

The doorbell rings again, and Jemma sighs. It’s half gone ten at night, and she had thought all the trick-or-treaters had finished with here. There was still a fair bit of candy in her bowl, but she had hoped she would have some to eat for herself. Hopefully it was just a lone straggler and not the beginning of another wave.

She opened the door, orange plastic bowl in hand, and her jaw dropped.

“Trick or treat?” Robbie asked, looking sheepish. “Can I come in?”

Jemma stepped back, still too stunned to do anything other than gape. She hadn’t seen Robbie in  _ months _ , and he just… showed up?

“I can explain,” he said, following her onto the threshold. He shut the door behind him, which was good - Jemma didn’t think she could handle speaking to another human being for at least an hour after this conversation, no matter which way it went. 

“You’d best start, then.” Jemma realized belatedly she was still holding onto the candy bowl, but in the middle of her foyer there wasn’t any good place to put it.

“I took a trip to hell and got a little lost. Halloween is a good night to come back - everything’s more open than normal.” Robbie looked down at his feet, and Jemma bit back her command for him not to scuff at her hardwood floors. That was hardly her biggest problem at the moment.

“How do you get lost in hell?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

“There’s not exactly road signs,” Robbie answered. “I came back as soon as I could, Jemma.” The desperation in his voice was becoming palpable, and Jemma sighed. Staying angry at him was difficult - especially when the largest part of her was just glad he was okay.

“You’re still going to have to pay for disappearing without a trace,” Jemma told him. Taking a trip to hell seemed like the sort of thing one ought to tell their girlfriend about. Robbie seemed to have known the risk of getting stuck down there, and he still hadn’t told her goodbye, which didn’t sit well.

“I will,” Robbie said earnestly. “Promise.”

If there was one thing Jemma knew about Robbie Reyes, it was that he always kept his promises. 


End file.
